Means and constructions for slidably maintaining fasteners within a workpiece are well-known, as is evident, for example, from the following patents:
Webster, U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,995, Mar. 1, 1921 PA1 Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,780, Sep. 19, 1933 PA1 Sitzler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,569, Aug. 6, 1935 PA1 Currier, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,806, Oct. 5, 1965 PA1 Tildesley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,254, Apr. 17, 1973 PA1 Menke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,327, Aug. 2, 1983 PA1 Jonsson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,656, Apr. 7, 1987
These patents disclose generally the use of wings upon the shank of the fastener so as to retain it within its respective workpiece. Additionally, the patent of Ryner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,807, discloses an apparatus and a means for positively retaining a screw within a hole defined within a sheet of metal. The apparatus consists of a screw having a conical recess in a bottom end of the head and a bushing composed of a relatively soft metal. The bushing is inserted into the hole from a side opposite to the screw, and extends beyond the surface of the sheet towards the screw. As the screw is inserted into the bushing, the conical recess deforms a portion of the bushing, thereby retaining the screw. This means, however, is quite time consuming and labor intensive because an operator must be present upon both sides of the so as to retain the screw properly.
Other costly and labor intensive means are evident in the patent of Acres, U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,811, and the patent of Gulistan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,658. Both of the means disclosed in these patents require the use of a tool, to affect the captivation of the screw within an aperture defined within a workpiece.
The patent of Seely, U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,806, discloses another means for retaining screws. This means causes the threads upon the screw to cut through an aperture having a diameter substantially smaller than the corresponding diameter of the screw. This means may cause damage to the threads, and lead to an unsatisfactory, and possibly unsafe connection formed by means of the threaded components.
The patent of Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,653, discloses a snap-fit means for captivating a panel screw. While this means is relatively inexpensive, it is limited to application with a nonmetallic screw. While the nonmetallic composition of the screw may be of little consequence in some environments, it is critical in others, such as, for example, attaching a manifold to an engine, and other environments which employments experience high temperatures or great stresses.
The patents of Wagner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,519 and 4,975,008, disclose further means for retaining a fastener within an aperture defined within a workpiece. In accordance with these means, wings protrude from the shank of the fastener which is inserted into an aperture having a sleeve associated therewith. In order to retain the fastener within the aperture, a rubber grommet and/or a washer are placed over the sleeve, thereby reducing the diameter defined thereby. These means are also time consuming and quite labor intensive, due to the above-discussed characteristics.
Accordingly, a new means for captivating a fastener within a workpiece is desired. Preferably, the new means would be less time consuming and less labor intensive than many of the means currently used in the art. The new means would allow for quick, easy insertion of the fastener into an aperture defined within the workpiece. The fastener would be retained firmly within the workpiece, but the fastener would be capable of both axial and rotational movement within the aperture of the workpiece. Additionally, the new means would not employ or require any additional elements other than the workpiece and the fastener.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a new means for captivating fasteners within an aperture defined within workpiece.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a fastener having wings projecting away from the shank of the fastener, thereby defining a diameter substantially greater than the diameter of the aperture defined within the workpiece within which the fastener is to be secured , so that the wings can swage the workpiece, thereby deforming the material of the workpiece so as to allow passage of the wings therethrough, and with the material of the workpiece being capable of returning towards its original condition for captivating the fastener.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastener composed of a relatively hard, inflexible material and a workpiece at least partially composed of a relatively flexible, resilient material having sufficient elastic memory so that the protuberances of the workpiece will return towards their original condition. without external assistance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fastener which is capable of being captivated within an aperture of a workpiece and which has diametrically opposed wings extending away from the shaft of the fastener.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a means for captivating a fastener within a workpiece which allows the fastener to move axially and rotatably, or otherwise float within the aperture of the workpiece prior to final installation of the workpiece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for captivating a fastener within a workpiece whereby the fastener is maintained in a pre-assembled disposition.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fastener having wings extending away from the shank thereof and which retain the fastener inside a workpiece due to the interference defined between the wings and a surface portion of the workpiece defining the aperture.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a pre-assembled fastener and an apertured workpiece having means for captivating the fastener within the workpiece and which does not require the employment of a grommet, washers, stampings and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastener having means for captivating the fastener within an aperture defined within a workpiece wherein the fastener has diametrically opposed wings which are capable of forming a path through the margin of the aperture, and the material of the aperture has sufficient elastic memory so as to return to its original condition.